No matter what happens I will always love you
by Gondor's King
Summary: It is about 2 young wizards in Fleur and Ginny's year they are brothers but one shares a special bond with one French Veela OOC a bit for Fleur


**Hello, I am writing a new story called No matter what happens I will always love you. It is about 2 brothers who are in Fleur and Ginny's year, one is called Martyn who is popular, sporty and arrogant and the other Edward who is intelligent, handsome and un-popular but he shares a special bond with a beautiful french witch/veela. Hope you enjoy!**

It was 18th July and Edward or Eddie as others called him lay awake in bed his parents were aurors and every summer they went away for a 2 month course to make sure that they were fit enough to continue he worried for them when they went away. He worried because what happened to Uncle Elvis 10 years ago: he was walking to the Auror Academy when he was supressed and captured by Death Eaters, he was tortured to give the name of his brother but he never did. Eventually Lord Voldemort killed him as he would not he sent that as a message to Feras Eddie's father. But he loved his stay at the Delacour's for one reason: Fleur. She was his best friend, she was beautiful, intelligent and was also Gabrielle Fleur's younger sister just starting school and Mr and Mrs Delacour. The usual sleeping arragements were as follows Eddie and Martyn in the spare room on twin beds, Fleur in her own room and Gabrielle downstairs on the bed/sofa. But this time Fleur's uncle Dionte was staying over so he went in with Martyn and to Mr and Mrs Delacour's reluctance Eddie slept on a twin with Fleur. Eddie still lay awake looking at the ceiling he stared over at Fleur who opened her eyes.

"Morning Eddie," she whispered Eddie looked at the clock 6:30 am he grabbed some clothes and walkedto the bathroom he got changed into some clothes and walked back in Fleur was changed to she still looked amazing.

"Do you want to go for a fly on our brooms before breakfast?" Fleur asked

"Sure!" Eddie answered he grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and ran out he jumped onto it. Fleur was a chaser for the Gryffindor team and Martyn the 'great seeker' was the seeker. Eddie took off Fleur following she had a quaffle in her hand she threw it to Eddie who zoomed throughout the woods throwing it back to her they continued dodging the trees.

Eddie's Point of view

Me and Fleur are having a great time we keep on throwing it back and forth to each other I do a loop through a tree. We keep on throwing it and eventually stop and rest by the great oak in which we first met. I remember like it was just yesterday our parents had known each other since schooland we were going to dinner to see them. We arrived I was only 10 or 11 and our eyes met I knew that I would get on well with her but not this well. We lay under the oak until dinner talking about whatever like Hogwarts or quidditch. When it was dinner we sat next to each other and I could see the envy in Martyn's eyes as he looked at us.

Martyn's P.O.V

I watch them throwing the ball about I know they aren't dating so I still have a chance they stop and sit down I fly and land behind them they don't hear me.

Nobody's P.O.V

Fleur and Eddie look at each other and their eyes meet again.

"Fleur you know your birthday is in 3 days, I have an early present for you!" Eddie says

"Thanks Eddie!" Fleur replies still staring into his purplexing blue eyes.

"Accio Present!" Eddie casts and a long package lands in his arms and he hands it to Fleur.

She opens it and her eyes grow wide sitting there in her arms is a brand-new limited edition firebolt!

"For the new season!" Eddie says also giving her a broom cleaning kit and some chocolate cauldrons.

"It's wonderful!" she says and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Their eyes meet again and they lean in a bit closer and their lips meet and now they are kissing softly.

Martyn decides he's seen enough of this

"Ahem!" he coughs loudly making the 2 of them jump

"Oh, hey Martyn!" Fleur says coldly staring at him

"Hope I wasn't disturbing anything?" he said, "Fleur could I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away!" Fleur said

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. Suddenly Eddie's eyes went blank he just stared at Fleur awaiting her response.

"What the hell Martyn! You just saw me kissing your brother and you ask me out!" Fleur shouted angry

"Calm down Fleur, I got this!" Eddie said pulling out his wand.

"Be careful!" Fleur says kissing him on the cheek

"_Incarcerous!" _Eddie shouted pointing his wand at the tree ropes came out of nowhere and weaved around Martyn binding him to the tree. He approached his brother.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again there will be trouble!" he said

"Since when did you call me your 'girlfriend'!" Fleur asked her heart fluttering.

"Since you kissed me I assumed we're dating?" Eddie asked

"Yep we are dating!" she said and hugged Eddie.

"_Diffindo_" Eddie said and Martyn was cut down.

"_Stupefy!" _ Martyn shouted but Eddie was expecting this.

_"Protego!"_ he cast a perfect shield charm which covered both him and Fleur.

"_Levicorpous, Incarcerous!" _they both cast as Martyn was hung upside down bound to the tree.

"We'll let you down in an hour or so!" Eddie said laughing with Fleur they walked in holding hands to a full english breakfast!

**So what did you think please PM me on anything you want to see and review review review.**

**I love Fleur Delacour and that's why I made her get a boy in Chapter 1**


End file.
